


Enticing

by xbluemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hogwarts, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbluemist/pseuds/xbluemist
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is a Scorpio through and through.





	Enticing

Always hiding in his own world, quiet and careful, the young Malfoy intrigued many. Not many he himself was intrigued by, though; only one.  
Lavender hair and a lip piercing. It was all Scorpius Malfoy needed to become an object of Albus' Potter sudden interest. His dream target, quite literally.  
The cold silver ring made a contrast with the hot softness of the pale boy's lips as his soft sounds complimented Al's ministrations.  
The chilly stonewall sent shivers through Malfoy's spine, as more and more skin was being exposed. Having untwined from the boy's hair, Al's hands slid down his sides, soon followed by his head; he kneeled and froze.  
"Can I now call you Scorpion King?" he smirked at the tattoo adorning Malfoy's left hip.  
"Shut up, Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a drabble; didn't exactly work out. Oh well.  
> PS: Sorry for any mistakes- English wasn't my first language. Therefore, let me know if you see any!


End file.
